Minecraft Mob Dare
by Kevz1436
Summary: Hey guys, It's CreeperGuy you can call me CeeGee or CG. Btw, I'm making a dare fanfic for minecraft starring the characters and the mobs. If you have any dares or reviews, post on the review and I'll understand the mistakes I made. Thank you
1. Creeper

**Hello everyone and um...welcome to Minecraft Dare with CreeperGuy.**

 **Creeper: So-**

 **C.G.- Let's Start!**

* * *

 **Day 1: Village, Overworld**

 **Skulldoesminecraft asks: I dare Creeper to go up against the Ender Dragon**

 **Creeper: So you want me to face him? That guys big, so no probs.**

 **EnderDragon: Hey, what did you say?**

 **Creeper: Um...nothing**

 **EnderDragon: A dare...about me!? You're dead to me!**

 **CG(CreeperGuy): Dude, its a dare. Go on and face him**

 **Creeper: WHY DON'T YOU GO THERE AND FACE HIM**

 **CG: Your fan gave you a dare, so do it**

 **Creeper: Fine, for my fan**

 **EnderDragon: So, what did you face me for?**

 **Creeper: You...are...ugly**

 **EnderDragon: WHAT!? THAT'S IT! (blows fire everywhere)**

 **Creeper: AAAAHHH!**

* * *

 **5 minutes later...**

 **EnderDragon: NEXT TIME YOU SAID THAT TO ME, IM GONNA CRUSH YOU!**

 **Creeper: So, what did I do?**

 **CG: That wasn't against him, it was insulting him. You're so pathetic, dude**

 **Creeper: At least. I finished the dare right?**

 **CG: Yup. Let's clean the burnt place up shall we?**

 **Creeper: Okay, then we go and face EnderDragon again.**

 **CG: Yup :p**

* * *

 **7:35pm in the village**

Creeper: I gotta do this

 **EnderDragon: Hey man, sorry for the fight awhile ago. So, whats the dare CG told you?**

 **Creeper: He dared me go up against you.**

 **EnderDragon: Oh, do it before I change my mind**

 **Creeper: Okay**

 **EnderDragon *starts to breathe fire***

 **Creeper: *Jumps on him then explodes***

* * *

 **1 day later in the village hospital...  
**

 **Creeper: Where am I**

 **EnderDragon: You're in the hospital, dude. I just got my head wrapped up**

 **Creeper: Why am I covered in straps?**

 **CG: It's not straps, those were bandages to cover you up, all except your eyes**

 **Creeper: Although I _did_ pass, right?**

 **Cg: Yup. You did it!**

 **Creeper: YAY! Thanks so much. Hey Dragon, what are you playing?  
**

 **EnderDragon: I'm playing FNaF 1. Please don't interrupt**

 **Creeper: Okay**

 **CG: That's all, guys. More dares coming soon :)**

 **Hey guys, announcement: I'm not sure if you like this dare. If I have any wrong there, I understand. If you like it, post your reviews and some dares to finish the rest. See ya.**


	2. Withered Skeleton

**Day 2**

 **Throne Room, Nether Castle, Netherworld**

* * *

 **Nether Lord Hades: I dare my Withered Skeleton to attack Overworld and kill people as many as possible**

 **Witton: So, you want me to do this?**

 **CG: Yeah. A fan wants to see you try**

 **Witton: Question, why my name is Witton?**

 **CG: Well, for some reasons I can't tell your name by a long one.**

 **Witton: I've been a mass murderer as I killed Steve before he revived**

 **Steve: Hey!**

 **Witton: Time to take over!**

* * *

 **4pm at Overworld village...**

 **Witton: Time to burn some houses!**

 ***has grenade on hand and throws it into the houses***

 ***explode***

 **Villager #45: Aah! What just happened!?**

 **Villager #37: Someone's gonna kill us! RUN!**

 **Witton: I'm liking this!**

 ***runs around with both iron swords and kill everyone on his way***

 **Villager #21: It's coming!**

 ***sword slashes***

 **Witton: I'm getting FRENZY!**

 ***throws grenades at the entire village***

 ***explodes***

 ***villagers screaming and got hurt***

 **Witton: *evil laugh***

* * *

 **4:30pm at Nether Castle**

 **Witton: What happened?**

 **Creeper: You broke yourself after the raining grenades**

 **Witton: Huh?**

 ***flashback***

 **Witton: I KILLED EVERYBODY!**

 ***grenades hits him on head***

 ***explodes***

 ***flashback ends***

 **Witton: Woah...**

 **EnderDragon: I think you finished the dare, dude**

 **Creeper: And best of all, you made a world record of...massive killing of villagers and destroying of houses on a short time!**

 **Witton: How much do I have?**

 **CG: You finished on 4:20-4:25 and suddenly came here broken. You killed 43 villagers and destroyed 25 houses**

 **Witton: I think I did it**

 **Steve: Don't push yourself**

 **Hey guys, I hope you like the dare. Um, if you have any suggestions, either bad or good, I'll understand what you guys know. Post a review for more dares and see ya later!**


	3. Steve

**Day 3  
**

 **6:45am at Overworld**

 **Note: I'll do my own dare this time..**

* * *

 **CG: I dare Steve to ride on a pig**

 **Steve: How come you do the dare?**

 **CG: Because people might not wanna post dares, so I'm making one**

 **Steve: I'll ride the pig**

 **Creeper: That's what I'm talking about!**

 **Witton: I still can't remember why my name is Witton**

 **EnderDragon: Just do it**

 **Witton: I'll dare a villager to run across town and ride on Steve**

 **EnderDragon: Wait..wha-**

 **Villager: Why did you dare me for, a ransom!?**

 **Witton: Nope, I just wanna play you around. Hehe :)**

 **Villager: Aaw, you're so mean**

 **Creeper: Just do it!**

 **CG: CREEPER!**

 **Creeper: Fine..**

* * *

 **(Dare Begins)**

 **7am at the village...**

 **Steve: Well, it's just a simple dare. What could go wrong?**

 ***oink***

 **Steve: Whaddya know, a pig**

 **Pig: oink**

 **Steve: Lemme' ride on you a bit and..**

 **Pig: OINK!**

 **Hey, what the-**

 **Viillager: I'm running, I'm running, I'm running...**

 **Steve: HEY! GET OUT OF THERE!**

 **Villager: Uh...what?**

 ***pig bumps villager***

 **Villager: Steve! You're riding on a pig!**

 **Steve: That's the dare. What are** ** _you_** **doing here?**

 **Villager: Witton (withered skeleton) dared me to run around the village**

 **Steve: You should've just do that after I'm done**

 **Villager: Sorry...**

 **Both: Aaaaaaaaaahhh!**

* * *

 **5 hours later...**

 **Both: Aaaaaahh!**

 ***crash***

 **Steve: Where are we?**

 **Villager: *looks up* Umm...the...lake?**

 **Both: HELP! SOMEONE SAVE US!**

 ***EnderDragon swoops them up and returns to cottage***

 **Steve: Hey CG, I did the dare!**

 **Villager: Me too!**

 **CG: Wait...who asked Villager to be involved?**

 **Witton: *whistles***

 **CG: Oh, Witton!**

 **Witton: Just minding my stuff**

 **CG: You're a troublemaker for this day, Witton**

 **Witton: My bad :p**

 **CG: Hey guys, two dares in one page? Hope you like it.**


	4. Villager

**Day 4**

 **11:30am**

 **Somewhere in Overworld...**

 **Note: I'm making the mob's dare for this page.**

 **Creeper: I dare Villager to travel around the worlds**

 **Villager: Another dare? Can I have a break?**

 **Creeper: Nope, you gotta do it**

 **CG: Don't push yourself, creep**

 **EnderDragon: Be careful, each world contains different mobs there. If you have any exploring pack, you can travel**

 **Villager: Okay**

 **CG: But be back before 3pm**

 **Villager: Okay *makes a Netherworld portal then enters***

 **In the Netherworld...**

 **Villager: Cool! I can take pictures with my magic camera!**

 ***gets camera***

 **Villager: Now to take pictures!**

 ***takes picture of Nether Castle***

 **Villager: Gotta go! *makes a Heaven portal then goes in***

 **Somewhere in Heaven/Aetherworld**

 **Villager: I think this dare is easy**

 ***takes pictures of giant whale***

 **Villager: Now to-**

 ***roar***

 **Villager: Aah!**

 ***quickly takes picture of dragon***

 **Villager: That was close...Now lets go!**

 ***makes End portal then goes in***

 **At The End...**

 **Villager: This place is creepy..gotta take pictures before something spooks me out...**

 ***Enderman teleports***

 **Villager: *takes pictures of enderman group* Now..back to home!**

 ***makes Overworld portal then goes in***

 **At the Overworld village...**

 **CG: What time is it?**

 **EnderDragon: Umm...2:59pm**

 **Creeper: Let's tell him he'll always fail**

 ***villager gets in***

 **3pm**

 **CG: Hey man!**

 **Creeper: Aw, man!**

 **Villager: Hey guys, I finished the dare. Now can I rest?**

 **CG: Sure. You deserved it**

 **Villager: Finally!**

 **EnderDragon: Hey, he brought a camera. Let's see what pictures did he take so far**

 **Creeper and Steve: Okay**

 **CG: Thanks, guys. More is on the way!**


	5. Ender Dragon

**Day 5**

 **6pm at The End**

 **CG: Here's the last part of my first and annual Minecraft Dare: I dare Ender Dragon to destroy all endermen at End world**

 **EnderDragon: Sure, I can do that! Besides, my nickname is Drago**

 **CG: Whatever. Go get 'em, tiger!**

 **Drago: Thanks, and I'm not a tiger**

 ***5 min later***

 **Enderman #1: So, got any 3s?**

 **Enderman #2: I got it!**

 **Enderman #1: Darn it! Why did I ever lose?**

 **Drago: Because you stink at Go Fish**

 **Enderman #1: Wait..is it Go Fish? I thought we're playing pok-**

 ***breathes fire at them***

 **Enderman #3: What the heck is going o- *sounds alarm***

 **Drago: I got caught...**

 ***Endermen army coming to Drago***

 **Drago: I got this...*wings slaps endermen***

 ***claws them all***

 ***shoots fireballs at them***

 **Drago: I knew that would be over...wait..the dare is kinds short..I wonder what could be the fi-**

 **Enderman #30: I'm not done yet *drinks a potion***

 ***turns into a mutant enderman***

 **Drago: I think this is gonna be easy...**

 ***5 min later***

 **Enderman #30: How did I ever been beaten up?**

 **Drago: I swooped you with my wings, bit you from your body and set you on fire**

 **Enderman #30: I'm gonna be sick...**

 **Drago: *sees test* It's from CG..**

 _ **To Drago,**_

 _ **I'm at Overworld at the village.**_

 _ **Meet me inside Big V's mansion**_

 _ **P.S: We will end the dare if you came home**_

 **Drago: Gotta go, cya buddy!**

 ***goes in portal***

 **Enderman #30: My name is Endie...**

 **8pm at Overworld...**

 **Drago: I wish they were here to see me**

 **All except Big V: HI!**

 **Drago: Hey guys!**

 **Steve: Here's our big Ender Dragon**

 **Creeper: So, how's the dare?**

 **Drago: It's kinda good**

 **CG: By the way, I'm ending our dare so we can make the new ones for the new arrivals**

 **Big V: It's all a rest, bruh**

 **Witton: I'mma kill ya**

 **Big V: Please don't**

 **CG: Hey guys, This is our end of the Minecraft Dare. If you don't like the storyline, I understand. It'll be better next time. I'll be announcing for those who've read this story. If you want to dare some minecraft characters you know, post your dare in the reviews and I'll see what I can work on.**

 **Thank You and Enjoy your freedom ;)**


End file.
